1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of tool holders, the invention being particularly adapted as a tap holder. A preferred exemplary form of the invention is described in detail herein adapted as a tap holder for use in tapping operations. The tap holder is driven by a typical type of machine which provides rotary drive combined with axial advance of the tool holder. The exemplary form of the invention is shown herein as a type embodying a releasable clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various constructions of tool holders are known in the prior art adapted for holding various types of tools, such as taps and drills and reamers, etc., which may be used in different types of machines such as drill presses, screw machines, lathes, etc. Tool holders are known in the art which are particularly adapted for holding a tap in a tapping machine. Among those known tool holders are types that embody torque release clutches adapted to release the rotary drive in the tool and respond to a predetermined torque load. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,974,345; 2,369,751; 2,580,937; 2,764,416; 2,848,239; 2,848,239; 2,881,454; and 3,214,773. The tool holder of the herein invention embodies specific improvements not present in or known to the prior art as set forth more in detail hereinafter.